


Huntress

by MillyVeil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillyVeil/pseuds/MillyVeil
Summary: “What do you have for us?” she asks Phil.“Names, locations, everything.”It takes a moment for her mind to align the words with the right subject, but when it does, the people and white noise-din around them fade until everything in her is intensely still.ORNatasha has been waiting for this call.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> This short little thing was meant as kind of epilogue to another story I'm writing, but it doesn't quite work, it's too short to round out that long-ish story, and getting it to work would mean extending it quite substantially, which, no. Just no. That main story is already at 24k and it's KILLING me. So here, I'll just go ahead and share it with you as an isolated snippet with no context whatsoever. Starring: Natasha and Clint. (Shocker, I know).

Winter on the east coast finally turns into spring, which turns into the rainiest summer in twenty years, but Natasha is in Cleveland, in Moscow, in Minsk, so she doesn’t care. Clint is back on rotation and hop-skips from place to place in Central America, then joins her on the Minsk job before they head back home together.

Four days after returning, she is sitting tucked away in the corner one of SHIELD's smaller cafeterias when her phone rings. It’s Phil. His private number. 

“Are you busy?” Phil asks. 

“No. Just waiting for the torture session that is Robinson’s refresher on the importance of filling out requisition forms correctly. God, I miss the days when you handled that.”

Phil gives a half-laugh. “I don’t. Where’s Clint?”

"To this day, it still amazes me that you think I keep track of him twenty-four seven.”

“Are you saying you _don’t_ know where he is?” He sounds amused. 

She glances to her right where Clint is balancing his chair on its back legs, boots propped up against another.

”By sheer coincidence it just so happens he's right here, sucking down his third smoothie in about sixty seconds.”

“I’m hungry,” Clint says defensively, his voice muffled by the straw in his mouth. 

Natasha shushes him. “What do you have for us?” she asks Phil.

“Names, locations, everything.” 

It takes a moment for her mind to align the words with the right subject, but when it does, the people and the white noise backdrop of voices fade to the background. Everything in her goes intensely still. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Phil confirms, and there's something in that one word that strikes a dark, resonant note inside her. She's been waiting for this for _months_. 

“So are we doing anything with those things?”

“We are."

“On or off the books?” 

Clint is unabashedly eavesdropping, and his eyes go a little sharper at her question.

“Off. Officially I don’t have this information yet,” Phil says.

“And unofficially?”

“Unofficially I don’t have this information yet, either.”

“Un-unofficially?”

A pause. “Un-unofficially, yes, I have it.”

Good to know Fury’s in their corner on this one.

“We’ll swing by your office in a few minutes,” she tells him and ends the call. She gets to her feet and bumps Clint’s leg with her knee as she passes. “Requisition hell has been cancelled. Let’s go.” 

He shakes the smoothie at her. “I’m not done yet.” 

She snatches it from his hand and sucks up the last third of it, finishing it off with a slurping sound. “You are now,” she says and gives it back.

He stares at the empty cup in his hand. “That’s so rude,” he says incredulously, but sets his chair down and follows her when she walks toward the exit. She hears him try to suck up any last drops of smoothie behind her. “So what this we’re doing off the books?” he asks as he catches up. 

She cants a look over her shoulder and holds his eyes just long enough to peel back the camouflage and turn her smile into the dark show of fangs it really is. “Hunting.”

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Added: I felt bad for just dropping you guys in limbo, so here's one sentence of context: Bad people did bad things to Clint a while back. (Another shocker coming from me, I'm sure ;)


End file.
